


Magi Thunder Training Camp!

by Acoolboy8



Series: Parody Stories [4]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Football | Soccer, Gen, Grenades, No Smut, Parody, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: Nepgear, Uni and Peashy attend Magi Thunder's training camp.





	Magi Thunder Training Camp!

Magi Thunder blows her whistles and goes to three girls who were Nepgear, Uni and Peashy who are sitting in the grass. The four were outside. "Goddesses...or should I say sissy girls? Welcome to Magi Thunder Football training camp! Today, I'm gonna put you through my ultimate obstacle course challenge to see if you have what it takes to be part of the Hyperdimension Neptunia Football Team!" Magi Thunder told the three.

"Really?" Uni asked.

"Cool?" Nepgear said.

"What?" Peashy asked.

"Before we get started. Do you have any questions?" Magi asked the three.

"I got a question." Peashy raised her hand up.

"Yeah." Magi looked at her.

"I like your beard." Peashy said with a smile.

"Oh? You mean my mustache?" Magi pointed to her stache.

"Yeah!" Peashy nodded.

"Thanks. Good question" Magi nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah. I got one." Uni raised her hand. "What we suppose to do with them cones?"

"Oh? Those cones over there? That's the obstacle course. I'm gonna time you to see how long it takes for you to get from cone A to cone B. And if you don't make it in time? You'll be disqualified and you will never be part of the Hyperdimension Neptunia football team...EVER!"

"Yeah I got a question." Nepgear raised her hand. Magi looks at her. "How much time do we have to get from Cone A to cone B?"

"Well that depends." Magi said.

"On what?" Nepgear asked.

"When I pull the pin."

"What pin?"

Magi pulls out a hand grenade. "The pin on this hand grenade."

"Huh?" Uni titled her head.

"What?" Peashy also did.

"Huh?" Nepgear eyes went wide.

"Mhmm." Magi nodded.

"What about a football?" Nepgear asked.

"This is your football." Magi said.

"A grenade?" Nepgear stared at it.

"Wow." Uni said.

"So? Who wants to go first?" Magi asked.

"I do." Peashy raised her hand up and Magi looks at her. Peashy then farts.

"Who farted?" Magi asked.

"Oh me!" Peashy pointed at herself.

"Thanks." Magi said and soon met with Peashy at Cone A. "All right. Remember, you got to get from Cone A to Cone B, before this hand grenade blows up."

"Ok!" Peashy cheered.

"Ready?" Magi asked.

"Yeah!" Peashy cheered again and Magi pulls the pin and throws the explosive device into Peashy's open hands. She just stands there for a bit. "Go." Magi said and Peashy starts running to Cone B. Magi moves her head a lot as Peashy starts running in circles.

"I'm tired." She said and fell asleep and BOOM! Magi blows her whistle. "Disqualified!" Magi turns to Nepgear and Uni. "So who's next?"

Uni decided to go next. She goes to Cone A. Magi summons another grenade with her magic. "You know what to do?"

"I think so." Uni said.

"Any last words?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." Magi pulls the pin and throws the grenade high into the air. Uni looks at it and it came crashing into her face. She groans and stumbles to get the grenade. "Come on you can do it." Magi said and Uni still couldn't get the explosive device. "Ah you didn't blow up." Uni grabs the grenade and starts running to the cone but explodes. "OOF!" Magi said and turns to Nepgear. Nepgear gulps and meets with Magi at Cone A. "Ready?"

"I'm ready." Nepgear said and was pumped.

"Looks like the odds aren't working in your favor." Magi said. Nepgear looks at Magi.

"Just throw me the darn grenade." Nepgear told the blonde woman. Magi nods and slowly pulls the pin. She throws the grenade and Nepgear catches it. She starts running to opera music. Magi cheers her on. Nepgear got closer to Cone B and reaches it. Magi licks her whistle.

"I did it! I made it! Yeah!...wait a minute." Nepgear gasped and the bomb explodes. Nepgear's head hits the ground. Magi checks on her.

"Good job." Magi said.

"Hey coach, did I make the Hyperdimension Neptunia football team?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah. What's left of you?" Magi asked.

"Sweet! When's the next practice?"

"Next week at your place."

"Cool! What time?"

"Uh..ask your sister...I got to go." Magi said and leaves Nepgear.

"I can't feel my body...coach? Uni? Peashy? Anyone there?" Nepgear groans.


End file.
